Everbind or why books on tape are to be ignored
by vannadear
Summary: a short oneshot of Duo and Heero during English Class, set post EW. Humor, mild shounen ai, and an obnoxious english teacher, Trowa and Quatre make an appearance too!


**Rewritten as of 9/26/2007**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Gundam Boys, if I did the show would still be on TV and they would all be in my room!

**W A R N I N G:** Will contain Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love) 1+2/2+1,

**Plot came from:** I was sitting in my 4th hour this is mostly true except the fact that my friend and I aren't Gundam pilots, or boys, and we don't know Preventers named Trowa, or Quatre, and I don't go to Steinbeck academy plus a few other technicalities Mrs. Brammer is a real teacher and I describe her pretty well...scary huh?

/Thoughts/

"Speech"

* * *

**Everbind (or why books on tape are to be ignored)**

**By: vannadear**

* * *

The sounds of Lawnmowers and hedge-clippers drifted through the open 3rd story window of the Steinbeck Academy, and slouching back in his desk in ample space to hear them was one Duo Maxwell. The young Cobalt eyed teenager was sitting in the middle of his 4th hour class, almost falling asleep as the audio book on tape droned on a boring story.

/Oh. My. Gods. Does this SUCK/

Duo tugged on his braid, so as to not fall asleep like half of his classmates.

His gaze drifted to the person sitting next to him curiously.

/Yup/

He sighed.

/It's affecting Hee-chan too/

The perfect soldier was drowsily blinking his eyes and trying not to succumb to sleep. /Heero. Falling asleep in class. /

Duo shook his head at the amount of sedatives that must have been laced in the classroom air for something so absurd to happen.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Duo laid his hand on top of Heero's; rubbing his thumb gently over the top of his lovers hand before entwining their fingers.

A pair of grateful prussian blue eyes gazed at him, and Duo felt a flush go through his body.

A deep scratchy voice loudly interrupted their moment of happiness, as the stout mousy haired teacher screeched front the front of the room.

"MISTER MAXWELL!!"

The screech had succeeded in not only startling the entire classroom back to full alertness, but also caused Duo to snatch his hand back from Heero's hand so fast he almost toppled out of his seat.

Duo's cobalt eyes narrowed at the interruption and glared at the round instructor; as the remainder of the realized that something juicy must be going on in the back row, and turned to watch.

"Yes, Mrs. Brammer?" he answered her call with a sickeningly sweet yet toxic tone of voice. /What. A. Bitch. /

The incredibly stocky "woman" (if you could call it that) at the front of the classroom sneered at him before barking out her query.

"Are you listening to the story?" she paused a moment, once she realized she had the classrooms undivided attention (for once) and then continued in a mocking tone.

"Or are you going to hold Mr. Yuy's hand for the remainder of class?"

At this, the classroom of teenagers exploded in giggles, jibes and jeers; most the students were giggling behind their hands or smirking.

The mass of students stared curiously at the scene as though it were a tennis match; looking back and forth between the small teacher and furious teen.

Duo smirked.

Heero caught the idea almost the same time his smiling partner did, and allowed his lips to curve into a smirk.

Duo cleared his throat.

"Actually Ma'am I wanted to do more then just hold hands...but I didn't think you possessed the maturity or stature needed to observe exercises of such adult content"

A couple of girls in the room groaned loudly in disappointment, while half of the boys laughed heartily; the remainder of the students were pouting.

Mrs. Brammer squawked indignantly, a single chubby finger pointing at Duo as her face turned a blotchy red at the innuendo.

Taking that as his cue, the braided teen lunged out of his seat, across the aisle way and pressed his lips firmly against Heero's.

Their classmates erupted in whistles and hoots, a couple of students scrambling for their camera phones to take pictures while squealing in delight at the show.

Heero leaned into the kiss, their Drama teacher would have been proud. He stood from his chair, wrapped one arm around the braided boys waist to support his back, and the other cradling his head and elegantly dipped him further into the passionate kiss.

Both former-pilots were so distracted in their safe little haven that neither were pleased when abruptly and ripped out of the others embrace.

Heero felt the hand against his shoulder, and would have tightened his grip on the boy in his arms to prevent his departure from them, but then thought better of the bruises that would mar the perfect skin of his Duo, and released him.

It took a couple seconds, but Duo finally registered just who had a firm but gentle grip on his arm...and smiled brilliantly.

It seemed their teacher did not like the nature of the proceedings and had called in reinforcements.

Law enforcements.

The Preventers to be exact.

The realization was made when Duo Maxwell realized that he was staring into the face of his absolute favorite Preventer.

"Tro-chan!!!"

He cried, before jumping onto the tallest ex-pilot back for his customary around-the-neck hug.

Duo's grin widened further when he could almost hear Mrs. Brammer's head explode.

He lifted his head from Trowa's shoulder to see Quatre chatting happily with Heero.

4th hour had never been so fun!

The class was almost in tears at the hilarity of the situation. Everyone laughing at Mrs. Brammer's stupidity.

Said teacher was currently a nanosecond away from popping the largest vein in her forehead.

Noting the drastic decline in both his and Heero's grades that this escapade would cause, Duo did the civil, American thing to do and scooped Heero into his arms, bride-groom style.

He shouted a jaunty good-bye to his friends and classmates, before taking off out the 3rd story window and onto the sturdy branch of the ancient Oak tree outside. He then promptly got the hell out of dodge.

Leaving behind: a now very confused class, an enraged homophobic teacher, and two laughing Preventers agents in their wake.

The audio tape that started the entire fiasco continued to drone on, never changing pitch, stopping or realizing the mayhem it had started that day.

**The End.**


End file.
